The present invention is directed toward a survey data collecting system and more particularly toward such a system wherein the data can be initially recorded on the back of a negotiable check so that the same can be returned to the survey or through standard banking channels.
The collection of data by surveys has been utilized for various different purposes in numerous different fields for many years. In some cases, surveys are taken in person but in those surveys covering larger populations, the only practical way of collecting data is through the use of the mails.
It has been a common practice for surveyors, pollsters and other individuals and companies who wish to collect data to send a survey or questionnaire through the mails to selected recipients with a request that they complete and return the same. Unfortunately, many of these surveys are simply tossed away and are not answered.
Attempts have been made at providing incentives for persons to answer surveys and questionnaires. One such incentive is the inclusion of a token amount of money such as a dollar bill or the like. While this has improved response, it does not guarantee that the survey will be answered. Furthermore, this can be quite costly. The costs are increased even more since the respondent must be provided with a return envelope and return postage.
In an attempt to reduce costs, the idea was conceived to utilize the back side of a negotiable check such as a bank check to record answers to survey questions. The check was in a nominal amount such as a dollar and made payable to the respondent. After the questions on the reverse side of the check were answered, the check could then be deposited or cashed and through normal banking channels would eventually be returned to the payer of the check which was the company requesting the data. This clearly reduced costs since no return postage or envelope were needed and a dollar was paid only for those checks which were returned.
This concept, while quite successful, was also somewhat limited in use. The primary reason for the limitation is the fact that only a limited amount of data could be recorded on the back of a check. With the prior art system, both the questions and answers or at least a portion of the questions were printed on the back of the check. Since the amount of space is limited, only a small number of questions could appear on the check. If more questions were desired, the type would have to be so small so as to be difficult to read.